Best Friend Worst Enemy
by jyvonne13
Summary: Buster's cousin who he hasn't seen moves to Acme Acres and starts to attend Acme Looniversity. But Buster soon finds out his once best friend isn't what he used to be. Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Moving In

Chapter 1:

Moving In

Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hampton Pig walked out of Sylvester's class with a big textbook with a few pages marked, and some worksheets on Euclidean geometry for homework and sad looks on their faces.

Buster sighed. "Geometry is a depressing way to end a day."

Plucky nodded. "Tell me about it. I'm never gonna remember those axirums of some sort!"

"They're called _axioms_," Hampton corrected him.

"See? I can't even remember the name!"

"I kinda like math, especially geometry and algebra. Mr. Catt makes it interesting," Hampton said. Buster and Plucky gave him a weird look. "What?"

"If only we were like Monty, he always gets good grades in this class," Buster said.

Monty snickered as he walked past. "That's because I don't do my homework. I hired someone to do my homework for me, but you guys wouldn't be smart enough to do that, ha!" He walked away smugly.

Buster, Plucky, and Hampton looked at each other. "That's how he does it!"

They went to their lockers to get their backpacks and go home. Plucky was deep in thought for a few minutes then said, "How much do you think someone would want to get paid for doing my homework?"

"Monty probably pays them more than you could ever afford," Hampton said.

"And considering they'd be trying to pull your D up to an A, you'd have to work the rest of your life to pay them for it," Buster said. He and Hampton laughed while Plucky just glared at them.

Shirley McLoon came over to them. "Did I like hear right or do you have a _D_ in geometry?"

"Oh you know, low D, almost an E," Buster said.

Plucky rolled his eyes at him. "Shut up." He turned to Shirley. "How much do you think someone would want to get paid to do my homework?"

Shirley pretended to think. "Well I'm sure they would want a lot to like, do Sylvester's frickin homework. And considering you have an E…"

"_D_," Plucky corrected her.

"Whatever. Since you have a _D_ I'd say like, $200 a week."

"WHAT?" Plucky shouted. Passing students turned to stare at his outburst.

Shirley put her hands on her hips and tossed her blonde hair. "For sure."

Plucky put his arm over her shoulders. "Would you be willing to help me make that $200 a week babe?"

She gave him a "yuck" face. "Pshh! Like, not even in your dreams Plucky Duck!" She slapped him (the impact threw him into his locker) then went down the hallway towards the front door.

Plucky came out of the locker and rubbed his head. "Man, I've been trying since fourth grade and she _still_ won't go out with me."

"Maybe you should try a different approach?" Hampton suggested feebly. Plucky had tried every approach in the book TWICE.

They closed their lockers and headed for the glass front door of the school. "Maybe I can get my parents to give me the money…"

"I doubt it Plucky. My folks told me once you turn fifteen you have to work for your money," Buster said.

"Well my parents aren't like that. And anyway, I'm not fifteen, my birthday's next month," Plucky pointed out.

They walked down the stone steps out front and passed Penelope and Melissa chatting a few feet away. The two waved at them and they waved back. Then Daffy walked past heading towards his red Porsche on his cell phone looking like he was near cursing someone out but was holding back because he was still at school.

"Bye Mr. Duck," they said. Daffy nodded then go back to his conversation.

When Buster got home, he threw his stuff on the floor and headed for the kitchen, he'd start his boatload of homework later. He found his mother on the phone and quietly made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Good news Buster," she said when she got off the phone.

"Wha?" Buster said with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Your cousin is going to be going to school with you next week."

"Whi cou-in?" Buster asked. He took another huge bite of sandwich.

"Kevin. He's moving to Acme Acres and he's going to school with you."

Buster's eyes got wide as he took one last bite of sandwich. "Ser-o-ly?"

"Go get yourself some milk."

Buster poured himself a glass of milk and washed down his sandwich. "Seriously?" He hadn't seen Kevin since kindergarten; they used to be best friends.

"Yes. His parents got a job around here so they're sending him to Acme Looniversity. Isn't this great? I know you haven't seen him in years, you used to be best friends, never wanted to leave each other's side. Oh you were so sad when they moved to Colorado…"

"So when are they coming?"

"They're moving in this weekend, it would be nice if you'd help us. He'll be going to school with you on Monday. Aren't you excited?"

Buster nodded. "Yeah totally." He stood up. "Well I'm gonna go play basketball…"

"Not so fast young man." Buster stopped halfway out the door. "Finish your homework. And judging from the size of your backpack you'll be doing it for a while. Now go!"

Buster sighed. He picked up his heavy bag and dragged it upstairs.

The next day at second period, they were in the gym for P.E. Buster and Plucky sat on the bleachers in their gym uniform (black shorts and a red "A.L." t-shirt).

"I asked my parents about the money," Plucky said as he toyed with a loose string on his pants.

"What did they say?" Buster asked. He had a hunch what the answer would be.

"They said no! They said Monty's just a spoiled brat and his parents don't care about his well being, even though that's true, and that I need to do my homework myself and if I want to pay someone $200 a week to do my homework then I need to work to earn the money. I can't work, I'm Plucky!"

"Did they bring up the part about needing to work for their money once you're fifteen?"

Plucky narrowed his eyes. "I think our parents have been talking. I'm not even fifteen!"

Babs left the locker room in her gym uniform and came over to them. "Hi Buster, hi Plucky."

"Hi Babs," Buster said.

"Babs, do you think it's fair not to pay your son $200 a week so he could hire someone to do his homework?" Plucky asked.

Babs nodded. "Yeah. Have you been talking to Monty?"

"And Shirley," Plucky said proudly.

"You know what?" Buster said.

"No, you wanna introduce me?" Plucky said sarcastically.

Babs gave him a thumbs down. "Lame!"

Buster ignored their comments. "My cousin Kevin is coming to this school next week."

"Is he cooler than you?" Plucky asked dryly.

The name sounded familiar to Babs but she couldn't place a face. "Is that the kid who dumped the bucket of mud on his head in kindergarten?"

Buster raised his eyebrow. "I think so." Then he remembered. "Oh, yeah. He's moving here."

"Does he still pour dirt on his head? Well in this case it'd probably be macaroni…" Plucky said.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since I was six…although I don't think he'd be stupid enough to dump macaroni on his head."

"So you agree with the macaroni?" Plucky said.

Babs rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, could you _be_ any stupider?"

Lola came out of her office in a white t-shirt, blue sweat pants, and a whistle around her neck. "Alright you guys, sit down." No one listened. "You guys? Hel-lo? Sit down." She blew the whistle as loud as she could. "SIT DOWN!" she shouted.

They all ran over to the bleachers before she pulled out a belt and beat them. "Geez, I try to be nice and I get ignored, _what_ is wrong with you guys?" She took attendance quickly. "Buster, Gogo, get the basketballs, we're gonna do some drills." Some people groaned. "Aw, shut up, you love drills."

"No we don't!" Fifi La Fume said.

Lola went to go put her clipboard down and the door opened.

"Miss Bunny, it's your lover!" Babs exclaimed.

A smile immediately crept across Lola's face that she couldn't hide. "Hi Bugs."

Bugs was standing in the doorway with a stack of blue papers. "Hey gorgeous."

Lola walked over to him. "Wassup?"

Buster whispered to Plucky, "See how she approached it slowly?"

Bugs held out the papers. "Give these to your class. It's for the dance."

"That was his excuse for coming in here," Buster whispered again. Plucky laughed.

Lola took the papers. "Alright."

"See the look they give each other?" Buster whispered again. Plucky and Babs laughed.

"We were about to play basketball, you wanna join us?" Lola asked.

"She doesn't want him to leave," Buster said. Plucky and Babs laughed some more and this time Shirley and Fifi joined in.

"I would but I can't, I still have stuff to do in the office," Bugs said.

"He's playing hard to get," Buster said. They laughed again, louder this time.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later," Lola said.

"Alright babe." He put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear. Her face turned bright red and she smiled again. Then kissed the side of her head and left. Lola watched him go, her face still red and a smile still on her face.

"Aw look, she's blushing," Buster said. This time everyone laughed.

Lola put the stack of papers on the side of the bleachers urging her blush to go away but it wouldn't, not with what Bugs said on her mind.

"What did he say Miss Bunny?" Elmyra asked.

Lola ignored the question. "Get in four lines."

"Something, like, _personal_," Shirley said. They all snickered knowing what she meant.

"_Get in four lines_," Lola repeated. They did as they were told and Lola tossed the person in front a basketball. Then they started their drills.

On Saturday Buster's parents drove him to his cousin Kevin's new house. Buster felt adrenaline running through him, he hadn't seen his best friend in nine years after all. They stopped at a medium sized house, with blue shutters, a garage, driveway, and brick mailbox. There was a U-Haul moving truck in the driveway. Once they stopped the car and got out his aunt and uncle ran up to them and smothered them in hugs which Buster now found childish at fifteen.

"My god you're so big now Buster, you're fifteen right?" said his aunt Laura.

Buster nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed his sore cheeks from her pinching them.

The front door opened and a brown and white rabbit came out in some jeans, a Lakers jersey, and a NYC cap came outside. "Hey cuz."

They came over to each other and gave each other a quick hug. "So how've you been Kevin?"

"Been alright Buster. You?"

"Alright."

"How about you help Kevin move his stuff in Buster, then you two can catch up," Mrs. Bunny said.

Kevin nodded. They took his stuff inside. Kevin stood in the doorway sucking a lollipop telling Buster where to put stuff.

"You know, I think your mom meant both of us," Buster said as he slid the dresser to the corner.

"You're right cuz." Kevin picked up his skateboard and tossed it in his closet then resumed his place in the doorway.

Buster finished about fifteen minutes later. After shoving a glass of lemonade down his throat they sat in front of the Xbox playing Assassin's Creed.

"So what's this school of yours like, you know, just so I'll know what I'm getting myself into and all?"

Buster tried to think of something interesting to tell him about Acme Loo, "Well, it's like any other high school, classes, and sports, and lunch. They give us shitloads of homework, but all schools do. The teachers are nice though, except Daffy, he despises me, but then again he despises everyone…"

Kevin paused the game suddenly. "Daffy? As in Daffy Duck?"

"Yeah."

"What's he doing at your school?"

"He's the history teacher. All of the Looney Tunes are the teachers. Bugs is the physics teacher and the principal, Lola is the P.E. teacher, Sylvester's the math teacher, Pepe le Pew is the French teacher, Speedy Gonzales is the Spanish teacher, um, Porky's the biology teacher…"

"Wait, wait, back up. The _Looney Tunes_ are the teachers?"

"Yeah…"

"How'd they get to be teachers?"

"They built the school a few years back."

"Seriously?" Kevin asked surprised.

"Yeah. I remember when I was in third grade and I saw this big construction site in Acme Acres and saw Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck directing some construction workers…"

Flashback to when Buster was eight…

Buster was walking down the street with a chocolate ice cream cone in his hand. Then he passed it. This big construction site that had been there for a couple weeks now. He had no idea what it was for but he found it cool. He stood there and watched for a while as the construction workers worked.

Then he saw him, the gray rabbit he'd been watching on TV only a few hours before. He stood on the stone steps surrounded by random bricks and concrete. He looked up at a crane holding a huge statue of himself.

"Steady now, don't drop it!" he called to the guy in the crane.

"Yeah, go ahead and drop it, no one wantsth a sthatue of him in front of thisth place," Daffy said.

Bugs elbowed him. "Shut up. If he drops it we'll never finish this by September!"

The crane lowered the statue carefully onto the ground. "Is that good Mr. Bunny?" the man called.

Bugs backed up to get a better look then gave him a thumbs up. "Perfect." He fanned himself. "My god it's hot. I'm gonna go get a drink somewhere. Maybe you could put your statue somewhere instead of sitting there being lazy," he said to Daffy.

"Fine since you wanna be that way. You're lucky I'm feeling very nice today."

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked towards Buster and he backed away shyly. Bugs noticed him. "Hey kid."

"Hi Bugs Bunny."

"Whatcha doin' here?"

"Just watching. Cool statue."

"Thanks."

"What are you building?"

"A school."

"A school?" Buster repeated surprised. "For who?"

"High school students. My friends and I are gonna teach here hopefully in September," Bugs explained.

"Really?" Bugs nodded. "Cool. Can I go here?" Buster asked hopefully. It would be a dream come true to be taught by Bugs Bunny.

"Maybe in a few years, you're kinda young. What grade are you going to?"

Buster held up three fingers.

Bugs chuckled. "You'll have to wait until ninth grade."

Buster's face fell. "Ninth grade?" That seemed like such a long time from then.

Bugs knelt down and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kid, I'll still be around."

Buster smiled relieved. "Will Daffy Duck, and Sylvester, and Tweety Bird, and Road Runner, and Wile E Coyote, and…"

"They'll all be there." Bugs stood up and wiped the sweat form his forehead. He was in the mood for an ice cold carrot juice. "I gotta go kid. See ya."

Buster waved and watched Bugs walk down the sidewalk.

Back to the present…

Buster smiled at the memory of the first time he met Bugs Bunny. He sighed. "That was the best day of my life."

Kevin watched Buster drift into the dream world with a hint of jealousy. Buster went to a school where he was taught by the legendary Looney Tunes. Kevin used to idolize the Looney Tunes, he still watched their cartoons on Saturday mornings. He'd met Bugs Bunny when he was a little kid. Bugs Bunny had to live nearby which was cool. And from what Buster told him he was pretty popular. He'd have to fix that if he wanted to fit in. 


	2. First Day At Acme Looniversity

Chapter 2:

First Day At Acme Looniversity

Buster went to Kevin's house before school that Monday to pick him up (at his mother's request). He rang the doorbell. Kevin opened the door. "Hey cuz, be right back." He went inside and came back in a pair of sunglasses and his skateboard.

"C'mon Kevin, we don't wanna be late," Buster said. They set off down the street.

"What'll they do to us we're late?" Kevin asked.

"Send us to the office and we'll be in some kind of trouble unless we can come up with a good excuse," Buster said. He knew from experience, the only problem was Bugs was good at picking out excuses.

"Don't worry about that Buster, I'm the _king_ of excuses," Kevin bragged. "Let's hit Ben and Jerry's."

Buster checked the watch on his phone. They still had time. "Alright."

They went into the ice cream and smoothie shop. Buster bought a rocky road and Kevin bought a cookies and cream.

"So you're teachers are the _Looney Tunes_?" he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yup."

"How do you stand that?"

"You get over all the 'famous people' after a while," Buster said.

After a while they turned the corner to Acme Looniversity. Kevin nearly fell off his skateboard. The place was HUGE! The biggest high school he'd ever seen. The pillars, and bell tower, and arch over the entrance, the statue's of Bugs and Daffy which Buster had witnessed being put in place, the red ACME LOONIVERSITY sign over the front door, and not to mention the students all over the place.

"_This_ is Acme Looniversity?"

Buster nodded. "Yeah, that's why it has the 'Acme Looniversity sign over it."

"Hey Buster," one of the juniors said as they passed. Buster waved back.

"I take it you're kind of the popular guy around here," Kevin said with a hint of jealousy in his voice that Buster didn't pick up.

"Yeah basically. I don't know how, it just turned out like that," Buster said modestly. Bugs always told him modesty is key.

They walked up the stone steps. When they got in they saw Shirley, Fifi, and Babs.

"Hey girls," Buster called to them.

They turned around. "Hi Buster," Babs said. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Kevin.

"Is this like, you're cousin?" Shirley said as though her breath had been knocked out of her.

Kevin walked over to them. "In the flesh." He slammed his foot on his skateboard and it flew into the air and he caught it with one hand.

"Wow…" Fifi said dreamily. Kevin brushed his hand under her chin and she melted into a puddle of purple and white mush.

"Omg, he's like, sexy and junk," Shirley said.

For once in her life Babs was speechless. This couldn't be the nerdy little kid who had stupidly dumped the bucket of mud on his head in kindergarten, this was a totally different person.

Kevin walked over to her. "You must be Babs, right?" She nodded. "I remember you; you look as beautiful as ever."

Babs felt her face going red, her legs felt like they'd give out on her. "Thanks," was all she could say.

Behind them Buster was furious. Here Kevin was flirting with Babs. No one flirted with Babs except him, he was the one who'd had the crush on her since preschool, not Kevin!

He couldn't take this anymore. He went over to Kevin and grabbed his arm. "C'mon Kevin, you should go to the office and get your schedule."

Kevin shook him away. "Hey, no need to be the party pooper cuz." He turned back to the girls. "See ya later ladies, maybe we'll have some classes together." He turned to Buster and nodded for him to show him where the office was.

Before Buster followed him he tried to make eye contact with Babs but she and the others were giggling about how "awesome" Kevin was. They walked down the hallway towards the office.

"Hot girls in this school," Kevin commented.

"Hmm."

Kevin slapped is back. "Don't be so down Buster, what, got up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

Buster rolled his eyes. "Yeah, wrong side of the bed." He sighed and tried to forget his resentment towards Kevin.

They stopped at a door in the middle of the hallway. It had a gold nameplate on it that said "Bugs Bunny, Principal."

Inside they saw Melissa at the secretary desk. "Hi Buster, hi…"

"Kevin Rabbit," Kevin said.

"Kevin Rabbit. New student?"

"Yeah."

"Go see Bugs, he should be at his desk," Melissa said pointing to the door across the room.

"A'ight." The two of them went into Bugs' office.

Bugs was sitting in the spinning chair with his feet propped up on his desk on the phone. "We just made a movie…I know it was a year ago but…all the talk from Space Jam hasn't even worn off yet…yeah I know the critics said it wasn't our best but it wasn't _that bad_…you really think this is necessary?...the guys aren't gonna like this. I think you need _all_ the Looney Tunes to make a Looney Tunes movie…yeah, that's good talk to them, my answer is hell no…who says you can't make a movie without Bugs Bunny? I think if you tried hard enough it could be great without Bugs Bunny…maybe if you tried hard enough the public will love it…great, wonderful, bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Buster suspiciously. "What did you do this time?"

Buster held up his hands. "I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Mmm-hmm," Bugs said, not convinced.

"Who were you talking to?" Buster asked.

"Well aren't you the nosiest kid in the world?" Buster didn't say anything so Bugs decided to just tell him. "My boss called me about some Space Jam 2…again."

"What did you say last time he called?" Buster asked curiously.

"I hung up on him." Buster and Kevin laughed. "They're mistaken if they really thing I'm gonna do a Space Jam 2." Bugs looked Kevin up and down. "And you're Kevin Rabbit right?"

Kevin nodded. "Pleasure to meet you sir," he said politely.

Bugs shook his hand. "Likewise. Hopefully you won't be as much of a trouble maker as this one," he nodded towards Buster. Then he went across the room to some folders and pulled out a sheet of paper. He handed it to Kevin. "Here's your schedule. Your classes alternate so you don't have everything today, but you'll have some things every day, your core classes basically. And down here is how to get to every one of your classes because as you can see this place is pretty huge, but all the sophomore classes are pretty much around the same area. Wait; give me this for a second." He took the paper and pulled out a pen in the glass next to a picture of him and Lola. After writing something on it he handed it back to Kevin. "Your locker assignment, second floor first hallway, Buster will show you where to find it if you can't. Any questions? Comments? Concerns?"

"That sure was a mouth full Mr. Bunny," Buster said.

"No I'm cool," Kevin said. He adjusted his sunglasses.

"I didn't understand any of this when you explained it to me…"

"That's because you were too busy on that DS that I took away from you," Bugs said. "Remember, Super Mario, ignoring my important speech?"

Buster shook his head even though he remembered it perfectly. "Not to my knowledge…"

Bugs looked at his watch which had a picture of him and Lola in it. "According to my watch you have approximately 5 minutes and 30…29…28…some seconds to get to class. Bye."

"Mr. Bunny, where'd you get that watch?" Buster asked noticing the design.

"Lola bought it. Go to class."

"When?"

"Christmas last year."

"Where did she get it?"

"I don't know…!"

"Why did she get it?"

"You sure ask a lot of question Buster Bunny. And you've now got four minutes to get to class. Now, get out of my face," Bugs said. He shooed them away. "Go. Bye. Now. Get out."

Buster and Kevin turned to leave. Everywhere they turned people stared at the new kid and whispered. Buster heard a few times "he looks so cool". And the girls were fainting over him when he snapped his fingers in their direction. Buster decided he needed _something_ to brag about. He cleared his throat to get Kevin attention.

"You know, _I'm_ Mr. Bunny's favorite student. I'm all the teachers' favorite student." He knew this wasn't true, Daffy despised him (well, Daffy despised everyone, or at least acted like it), and he teased Lola way to much for her to actually call him her favorite student but she complimented him on his football and basketball a few times and gave him tips. He knew he was Bugs' favorite student though, Bugs was his "mentor" after all.

"I can tell, the way you charmed Bugs Bunny in there," Kevin said sarcastically. He looked at his schedule ignoring the look Buster was giving him. "So I've got English with Miss Pussycat, where the heck is that?"

"I'll show you, I have that class," Buster said.

They went down the hall, practically running since they were about to be late and Penelope did not accept students being late, and stopped at the door to her class. They ran inside and most of the students were already in there. Penelope was at her desk with her glasses on taking attendance. She looked over her glasses which were black with a few diamonds on the rims. "Nice of you to join us Buster, would you please sit down. Kevin Rabbit right?"

"I see you teachers been talking," Kevin said.

Penelope smiled. "You wouldn't believe the things I hear from them about these people, don't be like them."

"Are you implying that we're bad?" Plucky asked.

"Well, someone's bad…" Fifi said throwing Plucky a look.

"Shut up."

Penelope laughed. "All of you are some evil demons who should be thrown in jail." This aroused an argument between some people. She ignored them.

"Should I be worried that I'm in class with some juvenile delinquents?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"No, we keep them in check, although we have sent a few of them to jail," Penelope said just as sarcastically. "You can sit in that empty seat next to Buster. We're reading Shakespeare, it's all in this book," she handed him a black book with a picture of Shakespeare on the front.

He nodded. "A'ight teach." He went over to the seat next to Buster.

"I wanna love you and squeeze you forever and ever?" Elmyra shrieked as she hugged Furball so tightly his eyes bugged out.

Kevin looked at Buster. "What the fuck?"

"Ignore Elmyra, she's kind of, let's see what's a nice word?...a dunce? Is that too harsh?" Buster said.

"That's pretty nice considering what I was thinking about," Kevin said.

Penelope stood up at the front of the room. "Today we're gonna continue with our Shakespeare guys…"

It was now lunch time and Kevin managed to charm all of the teachers, make the girls fall in love with him, and have everyone think he was cooler than Buster. Aside from his status he got at being extremely cool in one day, he proved to all the teachers that he was smart as well.

In Wile E's chemistry class, he made the most insane chemical reaction which resulted in the room being filled with fireworks. Buster could tell Wile E was going to give him an immediate A.

In P.E, he turned out to be a pretty great basketball player which impressed Lola and she suggested he try out for the team. He said Lola was one of the best teachers but told them in the locker room she was HOT! But then again, who didn't think Lola was hot?

Buster sat at a table alone at lunch giving Kevin such an evil eye it could've killed him. Kevin was a few tables down. He sat on the table while a whole bunch of other people crowded around him laughing at whatever story he was telling. Even Monty was laughing and _no one _could ever please him. Buster noticed he kept throwing looks at Babs which only added to his anger.

Buster rolled his eyes and stirred his lasagna not really hungry for noodles, meat, and cheese.

Plucky and Hampton took seats across from him.

"Why're you over here by yourself?" Hampton asked.

"Why aren't you over there with Kevin like everyone else?" Buster asked.

"Whoa, someone's jealous," Plucky said.

Buster slammed his fist on the table. "No one's jealous!"

"Don't worry Buster, you'll find someone else to love," Plucky teased. "Who cares if Babs had kissed him a few times?"

"SHE WHAT?" Buster shouted.

"She didn't kiss him," Hampton said.

"Well…she probably did…" Plucky said.

Hampton saw the look Buster was giving them. "Plucky, I don't think we're helping."

Buster glanced over to the table Kevin was sitting at.

"So he says to me 'dude shut the hell up!' and you know what I do?"

"What? Tell him off? Show him who's boss?" Babs said.

"You better believe it babe. I punched him because, no one talks to Kevin Rabbit like that!" Some people laughed. "Of course he tried to fight me after that but, you know, I always win." People laughed again.

"Didn't _I_ used to be the popular guy around here?" Buster said frustrated. Plucky and Hampton didn't say anything. "Why is everyone ignoring me?" They laughed at something Kevin said again. Buster stood up. "Hey!"

They all looked at him.

"You know, _I_ got into a fight with someone in the park last week!"

No one said anything.

Shirley finally spoke up. "So Kevin, like, tell us more about Colorado and junk."

"Alright then Shirl." Shirley giggled. "Just the other week I was telling this dude 'hey dude' I said…"

Buster sat back down angry and red faced.

"Man, your cousin is awesome…" Plucky said.

Buster stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore." He threw away his untouched lunch and left the cafeteria.

Later that day Buster was at his locker. He'd pretty much ignored most people for the rest of the day and kept to himself. How was it that in one day, someone could steal all your friends and steal your popularity? It wasn't fair.

Kevin came past him. "Man cuz, this place is awesome!"

"Yeah, it is."

"I mean, most schools they treat the new kid like, well, the new kid." Buster didn't say anything but Kevin ignored his silence. "And that Babs, well, she's a hot one."

Buster rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she is." He put on his backpack and closed his locker. "I'm going home."

Kevin got in front of him. "Hey wait up." He quickly grabbed his backpack and skateboard then followed Buster out going on the whole way home about the day's events.


	3. Stolen Dignity

Chapter 3:

Stolen Dignity

The next day went pretty much the same as the last. Kevin stole the spotlight, everyone adored him, and Buster was left in the shadows of it all. This frustrated him is that he wasn't used to being ignored like this, he was the center of attention like Kevin. Not to mention he was flirting with Babs which _really_ bothered him. The next thing he knew Kevin would convince Bugs to be his mentor, he couldn't let that happen. He pushed the thought out of his head, the thought was too unbearable, Bugs was his idol!

He was walking past Bugs' physics class the next day and saw Keivn at Bugs' desk talking to him with his sunglasses and usual cool look. He was actually trying to convince Bugs to be his mentor! Never!

Buster ran through Bugs' door in one of those slow motion scenes. "NOOOOOOO!"

Bugs and Kevin turned around and gave him a look that said "what the heck?"

Buster jumped and landed on Bugs' desk and knocked some of his stuff down. He looked back and forth from Bugs to Kevin who continued to stare at him.

Finally Bugs spoke. "Buster, I'm going to ask you this as nicely as I possibly can, what in gods name is WRONG with you?"

"Seriously cuz, have you lost your mind?" Kevin said.

Buster glared at him. "Quiet!" He turned to Bugs. "You were about to tell him you were going to be his mentor and let him idolize you instead of me!"

"Okay doc, number one I never agreed to let you idolize me or be your mentor."

"But you do it anyway!"

"That's because I don't want to hear you cry like you were about to do now," Bugs said.

Buster sniffed. "I wasn't about to cry." He turned around and quickly wiped his eyes.

Bugs crossed his arms. "Mmm-hmm, sure. And he wasn't asking for me to be his mentor."

Kevin shrugged. "I was asking him a question about the homework."

Buster was about to protest but then his mouth dropped to the floor feeling stupid. "But…but…but…"

Bugs stood up. "Right, now that we've got that all cleared up, I have a date with my girlfriend in my office," he paused for a second. "Wait did I just say that? Um, erase that last sentence form your memories." He started to leave but stopped at the door. "Get out of my classroom; you know I don't trust you guys when I'm not in here. Let's go!"

Buster and Kevin left the classroom, Buster keeping his glare fixated on Kevin.

"Are you alright Buster?" Bugs asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

Buster nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He headed down the hallway.

Bugs decided not to interfere with Buster's problems just yet, maybe he could figure it out on his own.

Buster dribbled the basketball across the gym and made a perfect two point shot.

"Nice shot Buster," Lola said. She tossed the ball back to him. "Shoot it again." Buster shot it again and made a perfect shot. She tossed it back to him.

This time when he tried another ball knocked it out the way and went into the basket. They turned around and saw Kevin with a smirk on his face. Lola nodded her approval at the shot he made. Buster started to dribble the ball with an angry expression on his face and had it snatched from him by Babs.

He ran after her while she laughed at him. Babs was't the most athletic girl in the world so he could snatch it from her easily.

"You really thought you could take this thing from me?"

Babs smirked. "I was close."

"I betcha you can't even shoot," Buster teased.

Babs took the ball and tried but missed. Buster laughed at her. "I don't need to play basketball okay?" To prove her point she did a perfect back hand spring. She turned back to him with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. She walked over to Fifi while Buster watched her in amazement.

"That was nice," Kevin said.

Buster snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yeah it sure was."

"Babs your girl?"

Buster snickered. "No."

"But he wishes she was!" Plucky teased.

"Shut up."

"Well you do. How long have you had a crush on her?"

"Plucky knock it off!"

Bugs came in then and started talking to Lola.

"Excuse me, I have to go torture them now," Buster said. This was the highlight of every P.E. class, Bugs came in and he got to tease the two lovers. That's the good thing about a school where the teachers are together, it's more fun.

"They're not gonna like that very much," Bugs said.

Lola nodded. "I know."

"You badass."

"Do the two of you call each other badasses very often?" Buster asked.

"You shouldn't curse in school, it's not good," Lola said.

"You two curse. All of you curse, why shouldn't we?"

"You're underage," Lola said.

"She does have a point," Bugs said.

"So what are you doing in here Mr. Bunny? Discussing your pregnancy options?"

"Very funny. I just came to check on her."

"Aw, you came to check on her, how sweet," Plucky said.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "You guys are annoying."

Lola blew her whistle to get everyone's attention. "Hey, break yourselves up into teams, we're going outside to play football."

"Nooo! It's hot outside!" Mary Melody said.

"My like, curls are going to fall!" Shirley complained.

"You guys are some babies!" Monty said.

Buster and Kevin were elected as captains. Kevin picked first and naturally, he picked Babs which aggravated Buster. Then Kevin ended up with all the good people on his team. Buster noticed Kevin was clearly hitting on her even though he knew that he liked her!

Buster gestured for Plucky and Hampton to follow him and they went inconspicuously to Bugs and Lola.

Bugs kissed her.

"Don't leave me here with…_them_," Lola said sarcastically disgusted.

"Come to my office at lunch," Bugs said.

"You got carrots in there?" Lola asked.

"I've got one in my pants," Bugs said slyly.

Buster, Plucky, and Hampton's eyes got wide at that one.

"Mr. Bunny! That was perverted!" Plucky exclaimed.

"Like, what'd he say?" Shirley asked.

"He said he has a carrot for her in his pants at lunch!" Plucky said.

A disturbing picture came to Shirley's mind. "Omg…omg…"

"Okay, torture the rabbits time is over. Someone grab the football and head outside," Lola said. She turned to Bugs. "See you later."

Buster started counting and they all knew what he was counting for. "1…2…"

Bugs leaned down to her and kissed her lips passionately.

"3."

"Eeeewwwww!" they all exclaimed.

Bugs and Lola let go of each other's mouths. "Really guys? Could you be a _little_ more mature?" Lola said.

"You guys act like you've never kissed anyone before," Bugs said.

"Well, he hasn't," Plucky said pointing to Hampton.

"Shh! Personal!"

Bugs gave Lola one last kiss which resulted in more "eww"s and then left.

"Go outside guys," Lola said. She took with her one of those mini fans and spray bottle to keep herself cool while the rest of them sweated their curls out.

The football game turned out to be terrible in Busters opinion. The girls were complaining the whole time about the heat. Kevin was constantly hitting on Babs making her face permanently red the whole game. And Buster's team was losing. What a pleasant P.E. class.

Buster sat at the piano in the music room playing one of his favorite songs he'd just memorized a few days ago. Since he was alone, he could worry about his depression and seclusion in peace. How was it that the kid you once thought was your best friend could turn into your worst enemy?

He heard the door open and half expected it to be Penelope or even Babs. Instead it was Kevin.

"Hey cuz."

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" Buster asked.

"Looking for Penelope, she wasn't in her classroom and she said I might find her in here." He looked around. "Apparently she's not in here either."

"Nah, just me," Buster turned back to the piano and continued to play "What I've Done".

Kevin came towards him. "Hey I love this song." He sat on the bench next to Buster. "Since when do you play?"

"Bugs taught me last year. He's really good. You know he actually writes music?"

"He writes it?" Kevin exclaimed surprised. "I thought all that stuff he played on TV was written for him?"

"Some of it was, some of it he wrote. A couple weeks ago he played this one song he said he wrote about a year ago, I think he dedicated it to Lola."

"Was it good?"

"Of course it was." Buster continued to play.

"Hey listen to this." Kevin took over and played this really complicated song Buster recognized as "Bleed It Out". Kevin's hands flew across the keyboard gracefully. It took everything Buster had no to pass out from surprise. Is there anything this kid can't do?

Buster interrupted him before he ended up passing out anyway. "When did you learn how to play?"

"I've been playing since I was seven," Kevin said simply. He continued to play and soon finished the song. He stood up. "Well I'm going to the football field. I might skip class. Coming?"

Buster shook his head. "No…"

"Well, see ya. Join me if you want to walk on the wild side for once in your life." Kevin snickered then left.

Buster pressed a couple of high notes then pounded on the piano frustrated. Then the bell rang so he had to go upstairs for class.

That afternoon, after leaving Sylvester's class with a lot of homework, Buster was complaining to Plucky and Hampton about how Kevin stole everything he had to live for while the two of them half ignored him.

"I mean, it's sick. The new kid isn't supposed to be automatically popular, when has it ever worked like that? He comes into _my_ school and steals _my_ popularity, _my_ friends, and _my_ mentor…!"

"Technically you still have your mentor," Plucky said.

"And we're still here," Hampton reminded him.

"For the moment…" Plucky mumbled.

"It's only a matter of time before he has Bugs, then what will I do? Who's gonna give me advice? Not to mention he's good at _everything_. He plays every sport known to man, he plays piano better than I do, and he can ride a frickin skateboard. Who do you know that can ride a skateboard?"

"I've seen Lola ride a skateboard, and Calamite and Gogo can ride one," Hampton said.

"As good as Kevin?"

"Seriously, have you ever _seen_ Gogo ride a skateboard?" Plucky asked.

"That's not the point. The next thing you know he'll have Babs too!"

Gogo came past spinning his biology textbook on his finger. "Speaking of that, you'd better go ask her to the dance before your cousin does."

Buster glanced at the flier for the school dance on the wall in front of him.

**ACME LOONVERSITY**

**SCHOOL DANCE!**

**WHEN: FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 30**

**TIME: 7:00 P.M.**

**WHERE: SCHOOL GYM**

**LOT'S OF FOOD AND MUSIC AND DANCING**

**ENJOY YOUR FRIDAYNIGHT IN STYLE WITH THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE **

Buster's eyes got wide. "OH MY GOD I FORGOT!" He practically flew down the hallway throwing people into the lockers as he passed.

Gogo laughed. "I love doing that."

Buster ran as fast as he could to Babs' locker. He passed Porky on the way. "Hey B-B-Buster, no running in the h-h-h-h-c-c-c-c…."

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY MR. PIG!"

Elmyra stood in front of him and held her arms out. "Bunny…!"

Before she could do anything else Buster trampled her.

"Hey, that was rude!"

"SORRY ELMYRA, THIS IS AN EMERGECY! KEVIN'S GONNA ASK BABS OUT!" He continued down the hallway.

Buster was running so fast he couldn't stop and actually passed Babs' locker. "AH!" He slid on the floor and turned burning his feet from the friction he created. Then he took off towards Babs who was at her locker adjusting one of the purple bows on her ears.

She looked at him questioningly as he leaned against her locker breathing heavily. "Um, hi Buster…"

"Babs…you…I…will you…go…to the…dance…with…me?" He gave her a hopeful look.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Buster, but Kevin already asked me."

Buster literally crumbled into a million pieces of a surprised blue rabbit.

Babs looked away expecting him to be mad.

Buster composed himself. He could hardly form words he was so surprised, not so much that Kevin asked her, but that she actually said YES. "He…you…he did?"

Babs nodded. She got her pink bag out of her locker and closed it. "Sorry." She left feeling guilty.

Buster watched her go then collapsed onto the floor. Babs was going with Kevin! This couldn't be happening. The guy officially had everything, his should be girlfriend and his dignity. He felt like crawling into the deepest pit in the universe and never coming out. A few seconds later he saw Gogo standing over him.

"I told you. You should have asked her earlier, didn't you know Kevin was going to ask her, it sure was obvious."

Buster's face turned mad. He made a grab for Gogo but he was quick. "Argh, come here you annoying brat!" Then he chased him down the hallway.


	4. Disaster Dance

Chapter 4:

Disaster Dance

It was third period the day before the dance. We find our students in Porky's biology class supposedly copying and answering the warm up questions on the board while Porky inspected them to make sure they were actually doing it.

"Buster you can't _not_ go to the dance," Plucky said. He hadn't written a single thing on his paper except his name.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Buster said glumly. He'd been sad since the day before when Babs told him she was going with Kevin. He'd decided not to go to the dance after all.

"C'mon, Buster, there are a whole lot of other good looking girls in this school," Plucky tried to reason.

"It's not the same. I've had a crush on Babs since preschool, I don't want anyone else."

"So you're gonna make me go to the dance with only Hampton?"

"You're going with Shirley."

"You can still go! Who cars if you'll be the only one without a date? I mean, I'm going with Shirl, Hampton's going with Fifi, Calamite is going with Mary Melody, Babs is going with Kevin, Gogo is going with Sweetie, and I think even Elmyra is going with Monty…"

"That's the thing! I'll be the only one there without a date!" Buster exclaimed.

"You can dance with a broomstick in a dress!" Plucky exclaimed a little louder than he should have.

"Are y-y-you two doing your w-w-w-w-classwork?" Porky asked.

"Of course Mr. Pig," Buster said moving his hand to show his paper with half the work on it for proof.

"And M-M-M-Plucky?"

Plucky's eyes got wide, he wasn't expecting that. "Um, well…"

Porky re4moved the hand that was covering his "work". "Mmm-hmm. Y-y-you've got f-f-f-f- three hundred seconds." He walked away leaving Plucky confused.

Plucky looked behind him. "Hey Shirl?"

Shirley looked up from her last question. "Yeah?"

"How many minutes is three hundred seconds?"

"Like, five minutes."

"Seriously?" He turned around and glanced at the fifteen long questions on the board and then at his blank paper. Then he desperately started writing, he'd just copy the answers from Buster.

"Mr. Pig." Porky came over and Buster handed him his paper.

Plucky gulped. Now he was in trouble.

The next day Buster found himself walking down the sidewalk towards Acme Looniversity in a suit looking positively miserable. Plucky, Shirley, Hampton, and Fifi were with him dressed up as well.

"C'mon Buster, don't be so down monsieur," Fifi said fluffing her curled purple hair.

There's nothing like going to a school dance with your best friends," Hampton commented.

"Yeah, there's like, other fish in the sea and junk," Shirley said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah and if someone dumps their girlfriend you can always dance with them," Plucky said adjusting his collar. Shirley tossed him a look. "What? I'm trying to be helpful!"

Buster rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're real helpful Plucky."

They walked up the steps to Acme Loo and to the gymnasium. Thy could hear music playing from all the way down the hallway. When they actually got in there the whole place was completely transformed. There were balloons and streamers. There was a food table with punch, candy, and fresh Papa Johns pizza. At the moment Black Eyed Peas played on the stereo, Sylvester being the DJ. Everyone was scattered everywhere wearing dresses and suits either dancing or socializing. And the Looney Tunes were around here and there chaperoning and getting a dance in themselves.

The first thought that came to Buster's mind was, why am I here?

Then Babs and Kevin walked in. Some swooned at the cool dude in the suit and sunglasses others mumbled their jealousy at Babs for going out with him. Buster on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off of her. She looked more beautiful than ever in a purple dress tied into a bow in the back, white heels, her ears wrapped up on top of her head, and…was that a rose Kevin bought her?

Babs ran over to Shirley and Fifi and they hugged and giggled.

"Oh my god that dress is beautiful Fifi!" Babs said.

Fifi posed in her white dress with the purple trim. "Ooh la la."

"Omg you are like sooo lucky Babs," Shirley said nodding towards Kevin.

Babs gave a smug smirk. "Aren't I?"

Kevin came over to them and slapped hands with Plucky and Hampton. Fifi and Shirley giggled some more. Kevin nodded at Buster but he didn't say anything.

The door banged open again.

"C'mon Monty Wonty, the dance awaits us!" Elmyra exclaimed dragging Monty behind her. She had on a turquoise dress with pearl earrings an white gloves and Monty's exquisite suit just screamed rich although he looked more unhappy than usual.

"Don't pull so hard, you'll tear my million dollar suit! Don't think I went to this dance with you because I like you or anything! I don't like you! I just went because I needed an excuse to get out of the house!" Monty said trying to make it perfectly clear to everyone that he did not want to be there.

"Monty and Elmyra, never thought I'd see the day," Buster said trying to make a joke. Babs laughed. He smiled, good old Babs supporting him in his time of need.

Kevin noticed this and put his arm over Babs. "So, whatdya say we get some punch babe?"

"Okay. See you guys." They went over to the punch bowl.

The next song was a slow dance. All the couples went out onto the floor, Kevin and Babs included. Luckily he wasn't alone, a few other people didn't have dates either.

Bugs, heading towards Lola, passed Buster. "Hey Buster, no date?"

Buster sighed. "Nope."

"What about Babs?"

"She's with Kevin," Buster said nodding towards the two of them on the dance floor holding each other close.

Bugs nodded. "Ah I see. Jealous aren't you?"

"Me? Jealous? No way! Buster Bunny doesn't get jealous!"

Bugs nodded slowly unconvinced. "Mmm-hmm."

Lola came over to him and grabbed his arm. "Hi you two. No date Buster?"

Buster shook his head. "No."

"You know I half expected you to be with Babs right now."

"Yeah, well, she dumped me for Kevin."

Lola gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about that." Buster just shrugged. She looked at Bugs. "Wanna dance?"

"Of course." They went out on the dance floor.

Buster went over to the punch bowl and got a drink. The night wore on and his situation didn't get much better. Yeah he got to joke around with his friends and Babs didn't completely ignore him but Kevin was constantly all over her and he had his usual crowd of people idolizing him.

A little later while Plucky, Shirley, Hampton, and Fifi were dancing Buster noticed Kevin and Babs over in the corner. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he kissed her!

He couldn't takeit anymore. All the anger and resentment he'd felt towards Kevin over the past week all seemed to come out. He stomped towards him. "Hey, Kevin!"

Kevin and Babs had been exiting out of their private secluded corner. Kevin saw Buster not looking happy. "What cuz?"

"You may have stolen my popularity, and my friends, and everything else I live for, but I draw the line at Babs!" he practically shouted.

People heard the outburst and stopped what they were doing to stare.

"_What_ is he doing?" Fifi said from across the gym where she'd been dancing with Hampton.

"F.Y.I genius, she's _my_ girlfriend. You can't just claim her like that!" Kevin shouted back.

"We should break this up before it turns into a fight," Melissa said starting to head towards the two cousins.

Daffy put his arm in front of her to stop her. "Hang on, I wanna sthee thisth." He'd break it up when they started throwing punches but he wasn't one to turn down watching a fight. So the teachers stood there watching and Sylvester even turned the music down so everyone could hear better.

"Kevin…" Babs began.

"Why? Because you own her?" Buster exclaimed.

"Buster…"

"Yo, I never said that!"

"You knew damn well I like her and you asked her out anyway!" Buster exclaimed.

"Ouch," Elmer Fudd commented.

"Well you must not like her that much because you didn't make a move to ask her out!" Kevin retorted.

"Damn…" Bugs said under his breath.

As much as Babs was flattered that two guys were fighting over her, she didn't want a fight to break out. "You guys…"

"You knew I was going to! You knew it! But you just had to get to her first!"

"Are you really gonna stand here and argue with me over Babs, Buster? I mean, my god, there's other women in the world!"

"Then why don't you find someone else since there's so many other women in the world? What's the difference to you?"

"Babs is the sexiest!"

"I had her first!"

Plucky came towards them. "Can I say something?"

"NO!" Kevin and Buster shouted. Plucky backed away back towards Shirley.

"Ever since you came here all you did was steal everything I had! And now you've got my girlfriend too? Well I'm not gonna stand for it!"

"You jealous Buster?" Kevin smirked.

"No I'm not jealous! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of how you think you're so cool just because you wear those sunglasses and can ride a skateboard! Who cares if you can make up a few lies about how popular you were in Colorado? Any idiot could tell you they're not true!" Buster turned to the crowd behind him who were now feeling stupid because they believed all of Kevin's lies. "Right guys?"

They nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

The teachers had their hands over their mouths with their faces turning purple trying not to laugh at everyone's expression.

Buster turned back to Kevin and crossed his arms. "So what have you got to say to that Kevin?" he said smugly now that he'd exposed Kevin's secret.

If looks could kill Buster would be beyond dead. Kevin clenched his fist. "Why you bitch."

Wile E sighed. "I love it when they start cursing each other out."

Lola nodded. "Kinda reminds me of…us."

"True story," Taz said.

The next moment Kevin jumped at Buster but Babs held him back.

"Kevin come on, stop!"

"Screw that Babs!" He broke free of her easily and pounced on Buster. He punched him and Buster punched back and they went back and forth.

"We should break this up," Bugs said after a few minutes realizing that they were the ones in charge and they weren't supposed to be enjoying watching kids beat each other up.

"Oh yeah!" The others said.

Bugs and Daffy went over to Kevin and Buster to break them up while everyone else in the background was chanting "Fight! Fight!"

"Alright you guys break it up, this is a dance not a wrestling match," Bugs said grabbing Kevin.

Daffy grabbed Buster and they dragged them out of the gym while they clawed at each other like rabid dogs. Everyone else was still shouting.

"Hey shut up!" Sylvester exclaimed over the microphone at the DJ table. "It's over, show at leasth _a little_ bit of maturity! Now go back to what you were doing."

With that the dance went on as it had been like nothing ever happened.

Outside the gym Bugs and Daffy had their arms crossed not looking very happy with Kevin and Buster.

"Alright guysth, sthart talking," Daffy said.

"You saw him! He started yelling at me because I was kissing my girlfriend!" Kevin said.

"You stole her form me!" Buster exclaimed.

"You never went with her!" Kevin yelled back.

Bugs sighed. "Ah, young love."

"Pfft, tell me about it."

Kevin and Buster were still arguing.

"Shut up damnit!" Daffy exclaimed. Kevin and Buster got silent at the outburst.

"Mr. Duck…" Buster said shaking his head pitifully.

"Don't do that, you were cursthing too stho you have no right to go one me!"

"I swear the two of you are cousins, you shouldn't be fighting," Bugs said.

"I bet you hate your cousins too," Kevin said.

"I don't hate them nearly as much as the two of you hate each other. Now what should be your punishment?"

"I sthay we sthuspend them," Daffy said.

"You hear that boys, we might just suspend you."

Daffy was surprised. "Wow, you were actually gonna agree with me for once?"

Bugs shook his head. "No."

Daffy crossed his arms. "That'sth not fair. If I were principal half the bratsth in this place would be expelled by now…"

"But you chose not to be principal because you're too lazy to do all the work and teach at the same time. So, I win," Bugs said with a smirk. Daffy stuck his tongue out at him. If Buster wasn't so afraid of being suspended he would've laughed. "Detention, for both of you. Next week. And since Daffy needs something to do, he'll hold your detention."

"What? No way am I gonna baby-sit these delinquents! You can count me out…" Then a thought came to him. If he held their detention he could torture them however he wanted without Bugs stopping him. He cracked his knuckles. "Alright, I'll hold their detention."

Bugs nodded. "Exactly."

"Can I go back to the dance, I mean, Babs is in there waiting for me," Kevin said. It wasn't much of a question.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," Bugs said.

Kevin went back into the gym.

"Thanks for letting me hold the detention," Daffy said.

"No problem."

Daffy went back into the gym.

"So, he stole your girl?"

Buster nodded. "Yeah. And everything else in my life. I don't get it, we used to be best friends."

"It's okay to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah you are, I can see it in your face. It's okay you can let it out."

"Easy for you to say, you've never been jealous of anyone."

"That's not true."

"What are you talking about Bugs? You have it all! You have the money, and fame, and your girlfriend, what could you possibly be jealous of?"

"Not at this moment but when I was your age I was jealous of Daffy."

Buster stared for a second then laughed. "Haha, that's funny. You jealous of Daffy? That's not possible."

"Believe it or not it is. You see, he used to be a better boxer than I was so he got all the fame and glory that I was used to. Proves you can't have it all, you've got to share some."

"But there's a difference, Kevin's a big fake. Am I the only one who sees this?"

"Have you tried talking to him? Or at least even attempting to be friends again…without beating each other up?"

"Every time I try he acts like he doesn't care."

Bugs put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kid, you'll work it out." He started to head back ot the gym.

"Hey wait. You have any advice for me?"

Bugs thought for a second. "Um…don't eat yellow snow." He went into the gym.

Buster stood in the hallway dumbfounded by what Bugs just said. "That doesn't help!"


	5. Making Things Right

Chapter 5:

Making Things Right

Bustr came inot school on Monday and passed Babs' locker. He went over to her, even if she was with Kevin, she was still his best friend, right?

"Hey Babsy."

She looked up. "Oh, hi Buster," she said solemnly.

Her reaction made him think she was mad at him. "Listen Babs, about the dance, I…"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then what's wrong?"

Babs took her eyes off of him and looked into her locker trying to hide her face. "Kevin…"

"What happened…?"

She collapsed into his arms and cried. "Oh Buster…"

Flashback to after the dance…

Kevin was walking Babs home after the dance around ten thirty. They were close to her house. Babs still had the fight between him and Buster on her mind. It bothered her, and made her think she'd made the wrong choice about who to go with.

"You know, you didn't have to jump him like that."

"Why do you stick up for him Babs? He's the one who started it and you know it," Kevin said.

"I stick up for Buster because he's my best friend," Babs said feeling insulted.

"Well like I said, you're best friend must not have liked you that much if he didn't ask you out."

"He did, about an hour after you did."

"He wasn't fast enough, that's why you went with me. We were meant for each other babe" He put his arms around her.

"Did you really lie about all that stuff?"

Kevin paused for a second. "Well some things, but that doesn't matter does it? It's just the awesome Kevin and you. Who cares about Buster?"

Babs' expression turned angry. "I do." She broke free of him. "You may not care about Buster but I care about him!"

"Well if you love your Buster so much the go be with him!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I never said that! I care about you too…"

"From what I've heard out of you it doesn't seem like it. Go run off with your precious Buster Bunny, I don't need you Babs! You're nothing special to me!"

Babs' eyes welled up with tears to be yelled at like that. "Kevin…"

"Go ahead! I don't need you!"

"Well fine, I don't need some conceited brat to be my boyfriend anyway!" Babs shouted.

"Get out of my face then you bitch!" Kevin stomped off.

The tears spilled from Babs' eyes. She covered her face with her hands, sat on the log near her, and cried.

Back to the present…

Buster held her as she continued to sob into his shoulder. He was angry with Kevin for making her cry like this. He couldn't imagine nayone being so mean to Babs. "That jerk!"

Babs lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "I was a fool to think that he really cared about me."

Buster held her hand. "Well…I care about you."

Babs sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You do?"

"Yeah. I care about you a lot Babsy."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "I should have gone to the dance with you. I'm sorry."

Buster shrugged. "Don't worry about it." They looked at each other for a second surprised by all that had transpired. He really cared about her, he liked her, and she liked him. Buster placed his hand on her cheek which surprised her then, with their hearts racing, he kissed her.

"Aww!" Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, and Hampton said from behind them.

Buster and Babs stopped kissing and glared at them.

"That is so romantic," Fifi said.

"The two of you were like, meant for each other," Shirley said.

"Obviously," Plucky snorted.

Sylvester came behind them. "You two," he said pointing to Babs and Buster. "Detention."

"For what?" Babs exclaimed.

"Kissing in the hallway."

"Bugs and Lola do it all the time and they don't get detention!" Babs tried to reason.

Sylvester started to walk away. "They're teachers, it doesn't count."

"But I already have detention!" Buster exclaimed remembering his detention for fighting with Kevin. "Remind me why I've been hating Sylvester lately."

"His shitload of homework and he just gave you detention," Babs explained.

The bell rang. They tried running to class but were stopped by Pepe.

"Detention for all of you."

"Why?" Buster practically yelled. He was just given two detentions in five minutes was this possible?

"You're late."

"Aw c'mon!"

Plucky came over to him. "Do you think you can overlook us being late just once and let us off the hook?" He pulled ten bucks out of his pocket.

"No. Nice try," Pepe said pushing him away. "Get to class, now." He walked away.

"Man, it always works with Daffy…" Plucky said.

Shirley took his arm. "That's because Daffy is like greedy junk."

They walked to class luckily avoiding any other teachers who'd give them detention. Then they got into Penelope's class. She was at the front of the room collecting homework. She opened her mouth to say something when they passed but Babs interrupted her.

"Save you're breath, we already have two detentions."

"Well in Buster's case three," Hampton said as they walked to their desks.

"Shut up," Buster said.

Kevin went pretty much ignored over the past few days just as Buster had been. He was all but forgotten in Buster's eyes except when they had detention together although he was pretty surprised to see all of them in Daffy's class the next day when it was originally just him and Buster.

A lot of other people had taken to ignoring Kevin also. They didn't appreciate being lied to and found Kevin less cool when they found out they'd been being lied to the past couple weeks. All the popularity came back to Buster. Some admired him for having the guts to stick up to someone as "tough" as Kevin.

At lunch Buster's whole situation had been returned to normal. He was surrounded by his usual crowd of friends. Elmyra was at the next table squeezing the life out of Furball. Monty was at another table counting his money and saying to himself (or maybe he was talking to the cash) how happy he was to be out of Elmyra's clutches as he had been since the dance. And Dizzy spun around snatching the pizza off of people's plates when they weren't looking.

In all honesty Kevin felt left out. He'd been jealous of Buster since the day since he told him how popular he was at Acme Looniversity. He'd tried everything he could to get people to like him because he didn't want to feel left out like what normally happened with the "new kid". And he really did like Babs, even though he checked out a lot of girls but that was just to increase that popularity. But unfortunately for him he dumped her and she went with Buster, only another reason to hate him.

He sighed as he glanced over at Buster having a good time. Maybe it was time to push over the resentment and start over…nah he wasn't that much of a soft pushover…. No! There's no room for being stubborn all the time…wait…yeah, he'd go over there and talk to him…but…seriously, he would.

He picked up his tray and walked over to Buster's table.

"You got another detention?" Fifi exclaimed.

"It was funny too!" Babs said.

"All I did was slam my locker. I slammed my locker, that's all I did!" Buster said.

"And Daffy came out of the teacher's lounge like," she stood up and imitated Daffy putting on an orange duck's beak and her hand on her hips, "Who sthlammed that locker?" she said emphasizing his lisp.

"I did?" Buster said confused replaying the scene.

"Dethention!"

The other's laughed their heads off at Babs' hilarious imitation of Daffy.

"Daffy like, sure has it in for you Buster," Shirley said.

"Tell me, what have I ever done to Daffy? Seriously."

"Well you…" Hampton began.

"Don't tell me!"

"But you just…"

"Shh!"

"If you ask me, Daffy's just a big jerk," Plucky said. "I mean, he's so frickin greedy you could bribe him with anything, and he's got a big mouth, I mean that in two ways…" The rest of them stopped laughing when they saw Daffy behind him with his arms crossed.

"Plucky…" Fifi said pointing.

"And that lisp, don't get me started on that…" He saw the looks on their faces and turned around. "Uh, Mr. Duck, um, wonderful weather we're having today huh?"

"Put a cork in it Plucky. I'll remember this moment when I grade your test." Daffy walked away.

The rest of them laughed at the look on Plucky's face.

"Great, now he's gonna give me an F, perfect."

"You should really keep your mouth shut," Buster said.

Kevin came over to them with his lunch tray feeling awkward about what he was about to do. "Um, hey?"

Buster and Babs looked away, the rest of them were silent for a second.

"Hey," Hampton said deciding to be the brave one for once.

Kevin felt weird about to ask this question. He'd never had to before, he did what he wanted. But after last week's events he could've been unwanted at this table. "Uh, can I sit here?"

Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, and Hampton looked at each other as if debating amongst themselves then looked at Babs and Buster since they were the ones Kevin had hurt the most. Finally Buster spoke.

"Sure." He moved towards Babs to make room for him. Kevin pulled up a chair from the opposite table and sat down. They sat in awkward silence for a while.

"So…awkward silence," Fifi said.

"And like, what a better way to break an awkward silence by like talking about awkward silence," Shirley said.

More awkward silence with no one talking about awkward silence.

Buster couldn't take it anymore. "So…about Friday night…"

"Forget it," Kevin said. "It was my fault, I was acting like a jerk to you, well, to all of you. I lied and now everyone hates me for it. So I…I…I'm…"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah that."

"You'll need a bit of practice like this one," Fifi said pointing to Plucky.

Plucky kicked her under the table.

"OW! Plucky Duck…!"

"It's cool Kev." Buster and Kevin slapped knuckles.

Kevin turned to Babs who still looked away.

"I'm...um…what's that word?" Kevin asked them.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah that. I'm…that word…for yelling at you."

Babs smiled. "It's okay."

"Hey, can we start that awkward silence again so we can talk about awkward silence?" Hampton asked. They all stared at him silently but not because he suggested awkward silence. "I love awkward silence."

That afternoon they were in Bugs' physics class. He was passing out worksheets to them. "Your homework."

Elmyra raised her hand. "Mr. Bunny, when is this due?"

Bugs raised his eyebrow.

'It's due tomorrow stupid!" Monty yelled at her.

"Did you two break up or something?" Bugs asked as he continued to pass out papers.

Monty was surprised by the question while the rest of the class snickered. "What? We were never…"

"Monty Wonty and I are still together. He knows he loves me!" Elmyra said.

Bugs chuckled to himself. Man, did I act this stupid when I was in high school?...No, never.

Buster glanced at the paper Bugs had just given him and his eyes got wide. I can't do this stuff! He turned aroud to Kevin who was behind him. "Hey Kev?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you can help me with this later?"

Kevin smirked. "Not very good at physics huh? That's surprising since this is your beloved mentor's class, I'd expect you to pay attention in this class if anything."

"I am good at physics! It's just this…"

Kevin held up his hand to stop him. "Say no more. I got you covered."

The bell rang. "Alright guys, get out!" Bugs said.

Before he left Bugs called Buster over. "Worked things out huh?"

"Oh…yeah."

"What'd I tell you?"

"Yeah you told me. Did you just call me over here to brag?" Buster asked.

Bugs pulled a carrot out of his pocket. "Yeah, of course," he said sarcastically. He took a bite out of his carrot. "You want more advice?"

"You never gave me advice! All you said was don't eat yellow snow!" Buster exclaimed.

"Buster?" Babs said. She was waiting at the door for him.

"This is serious though. Don't call your girlfriend 'doll'."

"I think that only applies to Lola."

"No really, don't experiment, the word is jinxed. Don't do it, trust me, you don't want to suffer the consequences." He remembered Lola nearly choked him to death for calling her doll.

"Um…okay."

Lola came in. "Hi guys."

"Hi Miss Bunny," Babs said.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for buster but he's taking too long!" Babs said impatiently.

"Giving this kid advice on girls. See Buster, here's a demonstration." Bugs turned to Lola. "Hey doll."

Lola's eyes blazed. Bugs knew damn well she didn't like being called doll. "What did you just call me Bugs?"

"See? They don't like it."

"I'll remember that," Buster said. He walked over to Babs who was getting very impatient.

"It's about time," Babs said.

Buster kissed her. "Cmon." He paused before leaving and looked back at Bugs and Lola who were sharing the carrot he was eating. "Have fun in here Mr. Bunny."

Lola rolled her eyes and Bugs gave a sarcastic thumbs up.


End file.
